Victoria Frost
Victoria frost is a member of the noble frost family.They hail from the kingdome of Pergrande where they serve as guardians of the border.Victoria grew up there,in times of war and strife,but after the tension broke she followed her sister in to the kingdome of Fiore where she joined the Lamia Scale guild.Along with her sisters she is a member of "The Hex Girls" Team lead by her sister Aurora.Together they venture trough The kingdome and complete jobs,these are mostly S-class jobs which they are allowed to take since Aurora is an S-class mage.Victoria uses take over magic ,Demon Soul.It is her magic and her abilities that earned her the title She-Deamon. Appearance Victoria is 5 feet and 6 inches tall.She has long curvaceous brown hair,green eyes and usually blood red lips.She is mostly seen wearing her Black-red fighting uniform.The uniform consists out of a Red and Black jacket,red baggy pants and black boots.She Occasionally wears dresses and different pants and jackets but just like her fighting uniform these are mostly red and black as well.She Mostly wears boots with her uniform,Black booth,unlike her sister she doesn't fancy heels. Personality Victoria is a very kind,loving,caring person.She is well behaved and well mannered,being raised in a noble family.She is very kind to her sisters and is always there to help them.She will stand on their side no matter what.She is a very protective person,she will go trough any lengths to protect her sisters and her fellow guild members.She will stand up to any wizard should they threaten her sisters or the guild and fight them to the death if necessary .She is Friends with most of the other guild members and enjoys their company.She is very happy to return from a mission and sad when she has to leave again. Victory has great love for candy!She loves Chocolate almost as much as her sister Aurora likes alcohol.She always brings a lot of candy with her on any mission as she has stated to her sisters "she will die without candy".When ever she is seen in the guild she is carrying some sort of bag with chocolate or other sweetness.She is very giving and likes to share,all except for chocolate,she will share any cind of candy with the others but when it comes to chocolate she will not share,not even if the person offers her money. Victoria has always been a happy and cheerful person,since she was a child she was an optimistic brad as her uncle called her.But like so many other Mages who use take over magic,she changes when she transforms,depending on the transformation but most of the time she becomes colder,meaner and vengeful,and very overprotective! History Victoria Frost hails from the noble Frost family.Their home is located on the edge of Pergrande kingdome.There the family serves as a minor defense against the war country west-south of the kingdome.Growing up in times of war,sorrow and fear were no strangers to Victoria.She had seen the evils of the barbaric tribes many times,destroying towns , cities killing people and stealing.She along with her sister were shielded and protected by their older sister Aurora but once she joined the fights as well they were on their own.Bandids reached the castle once and killed the maids and the guards protecting the girls,with aurora gone they had no chance but to protect them selves .Victoria transformed for the first time.It wasn't a full body take over like she intended,only her head transformed,in to a screaming deamon.This being the first time she ever used magic she didn't know what to do,since her transformation seemed ridiculous to her and didn't show any obvious power she ran along with her sister who failed to perform any magic.They ran and hide in a corner where they could do nothing but wait for the bandits to come and get them.The bandits approached them slowly and when they got too close Victoria screamed for help and discovered the power of her transformation,screaming.She creamed as hard as she could to distract the bandits,her sister asked her for a little warning the next time she did that.While the bandits were recovering from her screams the girls decided to run for it only to be cut of by another bandied,he captured victoria and knocked her out,and while he was occupying his time with Victoria her sister Cassandra escaped and alerted their father.By the time Cassandra her father and aurora made their way back to the castle the bandits were gone along with victoria. Day after day the search parties looked with no luck,Aurora and Cassandra cried them selves to bet every night along with their father.Weeks passes with no results yet the king wasn't going to give up.Another half a week passes before news reached the king.The bandits were sighted in the Mounties not that far from the kingdome.With rage and fury in his heart he took both of his daughters with him along with a whole army of men and made his way to the mountain. Victoria had spent three weeks and a half held prisoner by the bandids.She was the prize they were going to bring to their leader as soon as they found their way trough the mountines.But they had no such look.It took The Frost family about 5 hours to find the bandits.With rage and fury rushing trough their veins they slaughtered every last bandit in sight.Barely given any food victoria was unable to walk on her own,she brought from the caves on the shoulders of a soldier.Imediatly wrapped in to a blanked her father rushed them home on his loyal steed Severus. Victoria recovered within two weeks of her return,after regaining her full power she joined her sisters in training which their father was now happy to provide after seeing that even with the best protection the girls are not save from harms way.Victoria learned a full body take over and joined the fights with her father Aurora and Cassandra.A few months after she joined the fights were over.the bandits retreated far in to the bellum country and peace came to the border.Not long after that Aurora left on a mysterious mission. Victoria and Her sister Cassandra stayed home for another year.Than they heart Aurora found a nice guild in Fiore and they began to wish for the same thing.Their father than explained that Aurora went out to hunt down their evil sister selene.Their memories of her were erased when she turned evil and were restored when their father told them.And so they made their way for Fiore to follow and assist their sister!Magic and Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Mage Category:Casseana